


野狗不属于任何人

by earthafromearth



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anti-utopia, M/M, 也能说是养狗吧, 其实不是crossover就是我带上了他们, 加上NYC MAFIA角色是因为我是作者所以我可以, 反乌托邦, 角色压根没有cross, 这次没有D/S了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 山在那里就要爬；墙建起来就要翻。
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 新发了一遍是因为我重写了。

汤米故意等到全班都起立后才晃悠着站起来，他长得已经太高了，坐在教室的最后一排，起来的时候大腿磕在了书桌了，椅子又撞在了教室后面的储物柜，发出了不小的动静，却没人回头看他，汤米知道这一定又会给他记上一笔。汤米摸上桌子边，用指甲在磨掉了漆的木头板子上刻下一个小竖道。他用拇指摸了摸他刚留下的痕迹，他刻歪了，但这不要紧，重要的是他又被记了一笔，他距离被踢出学校又近了一步，他顺着桌面往前摸，一个一个地数过他都被记下了几笔“不端行为”。当然了，汤米自己也说不清到底有几笔，没人告诉他，更没人会当着他的面记他的过，一切都得背着他才行。在墙里，什么都不能摆在光天化日下。这一道是在他拒绝回答老师问题的时候划下的，再前一个是什么来着？

其他人突然一起大喊：“四面高墙是国民安全最后的保障！”操他的，汤米一下就忘记了他数到了第几个竖道。每天都他妈的喊这玩意有什么用，更别提这几个大字就写在了黑板上面，汤米想看不见都不行。

其他学生还收拾书包的时候，汤米抓起脚底下的包就走了。包都没打开，有什么可收拾的？而且帕梅拉同意今天让他去她家抄作业。倒也不是说他真的要去写什么狗屁作业，但那可是帕梅拉，那两个奶子撑得她衬衫扣子都要扣不住了。

汤米跑到学校门口的时候，还没几个学生出教室。他赶紧松懈地靠在校门口，屁股贴着墙，撑起整个身子，脚往前伸着，右脚搭在左脚上。这姿势他对着镜子练了又练。但这还不够，他舔了舔自己的手掌心，把带着口水的脏手插进头发里使劲抓，本就不太平整的头发被他折腾得向各个方向支棱了出去，然后他用带着头油的手使劲拽了拽衬衫领子，又搓了搓衬衫的下摆，让衣服看起来像是穿了三四天，而不是今天早上才被妈妈熨过。他最后把鞋底在自己的裤腿蹭了蹭，在黑裤子上留下了几道子灰突突的印子。这才像话，街上的混子应该是这样的才对，又脏又酷。

汤米压根没看见帕梅拉出校门，他正忙着往花坛里瞅有没有混子扔进去的烟屁股，他想要捡一个出来夹在手指头中间，看看是什么感觉。帕梅拉倒是看见汤米了，她踩了汤米一脚，然后自顾自地往前接着走。这他妈的是什么玩意？汤米追了两步才赶上帕梅拉，他拉住帕梅拉的胳膊，但帕梅拉转过身一把就把他甩开了。汤米眨眨眼，想要骂这娘们真是个婊子，但他刚才在帕梅拉转身的时候更好看到了她的奶子顺着她的身子，在衣服里面晃。操了，他还是跟在了帕梅拉的屁股后头走到路口。

帕梅拉直到转过路口才放慢步子，汤米赶紧往前凑到了她旁边。“这他妈的算什么，”汤米又拉过拉梅拉的胳膊。这一次，帕梅拉没有甩开他，反而是把自己的手塞进了他的手里。“我不能被其他人看见跟一个混子走一起！”帕梅拉使劲攥了一下汤米的手，指甲恨不得都掐进了汤米的肉里，汤米想要抽手出来，帕梅拉瞪向他，“你想得倒挺美！”汤米不得不用上另一只手才掰开帕梅拉抓着他的手。“汤米！”帕梅拉站住了脚，他俩现在已经和其他学生走远了，汤米看了看周围，他们走到了内城和外城的中间，汤米住在这片，但帕梅拉住在内城，她爸妈比汤米爸妈有钱。“我们不去你家了？”汤米问道，帕梅拉白了他一眼。“就你现在这一身，你想都别想。还没等你进我们家门，邻居就已经把你举报了！”

“滚你的，举报我什么？携带病毒？阳性患者？滚你的吧，我什么症状都没有。他们就是嫉妒我能像混子那么酷！”再说了，都说什么极高传染性的病毒在全球范围传播，必须建起高墙阻挡外来人携带病毒进入国家。但到底这个所谓病毒会让人怎么样？感冒？抽搐？猝死？根本没人说得明白！

汤米没意识到他把自己想得全说出来了，而且越说声音越大。帕梅拉踮起脚，一把捂住了他的嘴，“你疯了吗？你难道真想被医院抓起来？”帕梅拉朝他小声吼，汤米想要捏捏那两个贴着他的柔软乳房，“你就这么想当个混子？成天游手好闲？睡在桥底下？”

汤米一把推开帕梅拉，这娘们哪怕是光着身子把她的奶子在汤米身上蹭，她也不能这么说混子，“嘿！他们有地方住！我可以带你去！让你也亲眼瞧瞧！”帕梅拉瞪大了眼睛，“你醒醒吧！”她说完转身就走了。

汤米一个人朝着外城溜达。高墙里面的说是一个国家，其实也没多大，顶多能算是一个大城，大城被默认分成了两部分，或者说是三部分吧。贴着高强的那一圈是外城，里面是内城，最中间还有一个医院。从医院算起，越往外的人越穷，越低端，汤米他们家不上不下，就住在了外城和内城中间的过渡区。他现在不想回家，他本应该去帕梅拉家，躺在帕梅拉的窗上，搞不好还能看到帕梅拉换睡衣，但现在呢，他只有帕梅拉的奶子隔着衣服贴他那一下的一丁点感觉。但他知道他是对的，混子们都住在外城，他们四五个住在一间房里，有的是地下室，有的是没门或者没窗户的破屋子，而像是尼基那样最酷的混子住在了一间破产了的铺子里。他偷偷扒着窗户瞧过铺子里面，他们还有一个破沙发和一个小电视呢，电视上还有一沓杂志，最上面的那本汤米听都没听说过，混子连拉屎翻的杂志都更酷一些！

外城的人都穿的破破烂烂的，汤米这一身倒也不突兀。他就一个人在街上瞎溜达，顺便看看周围有没有烟屁股让他捡起来玩玩，但他一个都没瞧见，说不定都已经被别人捡走了。他突然就听见前边闹哄哄的，他赶紧跑过去凑热闹。但他还是晚了一步，已经有好多人围在他前面了，幸好他长得高了点，踮起脚勉强能越过里三层外三层的人脑袋看到个影。

出事的是一间小破屋，对着汤米这边的两扇窗户一扇压根没玻璃，另一扇的玻璃碎了一大半。小破屋的门大开着，也不知道是关不上还是刚被人扯开的。汤米站不住了，缩回了头。他看向周围的其他人，跟他一样站在最外面的都是工人，一边抽着烟一边把汗津津的掌心在大腿上蹭，在已经看不出颜色的裤子上留下一道道土棕色的道子。“这又要给封了吗？”汤米突然听到旁边有一个沙哑的声音说，“这才找到活儿没几天，肯定又要停工了。”他跟着声音转过头去，“哪个傻逼又瞎鸡巴举报？让不让人活了？工地也不知道能不能把今天的钱先结了……”

汤米突然知道这是在干什么了，他憋足一口气又踮起脚，正好看到一个穿着防护服的医院保安从屋里走出来，他手里拿着一个短粗的棍子。棍子被他横在胸前，推着最里面的一圈人往外靠，汤米被前面往后退的人撞得差点摔一个跟头，他赶紧钻出了人群。

这是医院在抓人，他可不能被挤在最后面，他得往前凑，他之前从没亲眼见过医院抓人。


	2. Chapter 2

悄悄靠近那间小破房比汤米想得要简单得多，他以为他需要趁所有人都不注意的时候东躲西藏地绕个大圈子或者什么的，事实却是看热闹的压根没人在意他，而周围的住家都拉上了窗帘，锁好了门。汤米需要做的不过是从人群的旁边走过去，再蹲到隔壁屋子的消防楼梯上，这就能正对着小破屋侧墙的窗户，把屋里看得清清楚楚。

他之前只听说过医院抓人，那话是怎么说的来着，“病毒可通过空气传播，经常流动人群更易感染，除阳性患者外，病毒携带者虽检验结果为阴性，但体内病毒仍具有传染能力，如果知情身边有接触阳性患者或常去重点检查区域的人员，请及时举报。”大家都知道，阳性患者基本都来自外城，毕竟国外疫情更严重，不然建墙干什么？那外墙离墙外更近，重点检查区域就都在外城了，这是汤米都能掰得清的事。这也是为什么汤米只能偶尔背着家里或其他任何人偷偷地去外城，外城不安全，所以外城比内城酷多了！要让汤米说的话，所有有意思的事情都发生在外城，内城屁也没有，内城发生的什么，谁他妈的知道？

汤米就舒舒服服地坐在消防楼梯上，两条腿从栏杆中间踹了出去，前后晃荡，消防楼梯吱扭吱扭得直响，汤米以为里边那屋起码得出来看一眼，但他没想到那屋“啪”地把灯也关了。

医院派了三个保安来，汤米还是第一次见到医院的保安，保安到底是啥样，谁都说的不一样，学校更是一个字都没讲过，汤米现在可有的得瑟了，毕竟他是看到了真的保安，而且真的保安比所有人瞎掰的都更离谱！三个保安穿的都一样，看不出谁是谁，他们的防护服有点像宇航员穿上太空的那玩意，不过看着比上太空的便宜多了，他们还带着安全帽一样的白色头盔，下面是一副占了半张脸的护目镜，口罩遮住了他们的下半张脸，口罩不像是医生或者护士的那种好几层布料叠起来的，保安的口罩看起来要硬很多，在两边脸颊上还各有一个扁圆柱体的突起，说是口罩，更像防毒面具。保安其他的地方都被白色的连体服罩着，只在胸前有一个黑色的名牌，汤米又往前凑了凑。

被抓的是个混子，已经被两个保安压在地上了。一个保安直接跪在了那人的背上，用膝盖压住了混子的肩膀，另一个保安抓着混子的头发，把他的脑袋也往地里按，第三个把一大针管东西一股脑地打进了混子的脖子里，那人一下就软在地上了。三个保安一起，用捆神经病的那种扁宽的布绳将混子的手腕、手肘和膝盖都捆了起来，拖死狗一样拖着往外运。人群中马上出现了一个凹口，汤米从上往下看，他们好像都不再是一个个活生生的人，而是一整块海绵，受力了就往下陷，自觉地给保安让了一条路出来。

突然有个黑影从汤米的余光里晃了出去，他眨眨眼，确实是一个人趁着这时候从后门溜了出去。汤米的第一个想法是这他妈的不可能是尼基，尼基怎么会逃呢？但这确实是尼基。除了他，没有别人闲得蛋疼成天穿着过膝红高跟靴子，“这是个人风格！所以更酷！”汤米一直这么说。他的第二个想法是我得告诉他我在床头贴了他的海报！这也是扯蛋，他必然没有贴。这要是被别人看见了他有混子的海报，肯定立刻就把他举报了。汤米是想赶快被学校踢出去，他好理所应当地当个混子，但就算是他也不敢被抓进医院。抓进医院的就没见有出来的，不管是横着还是竖着。

但汤米还是去追尼基了。汤米就想不明白，穿着高跟鞋怎么能跑得这么快？汤米站在路口左看右看都没有尼基的人影。他在原地转了一圈，像是条丢了主人的狗。他没找到尼基，但他突然发现他不在外城了。汤米周围都是西装革履的上班族，左手拎着长得都差不多的公文包，右手举着长得还是差不多的最新款手机，步调一致地从汤米身边经过，好像是一条运作顺畅的流水线，而汤米是一个被扔出流水线的残次品。

汤米突然就闻到了自己身上的汗臭味。他赶紧跑到了一家意大利餐厅的落地窗前，对着落地窗里自己的倒影，又舔了舔掌心，想要抹平支棱起来的头发，但头发早就被汗黏得牢牢的，一松手就自己再次支棱起来了。他试了又试，结果口水跟汗水一起粘着头发，看起来更像鸡窝。汤米一巴掌拍在了落地窗上，落地窗倒影中的行人还是迈着几乎一致的步子往前走着，只有落地窗里的几个人抬头扫了他一眼，包括坐在最里面的一个矮个子男人，那人稍稍放下了手里的报纸，转过头瞟了他一眼，汤米说不准他俩有没有对上视线，那人就又把报纸举了起来，挡住了他的脸。汤米眨眨眼，看向那人那一桌。如果汤米真是条丢了主人的狗，那它一定会唰地竖起耳朵，尾巴疯狂地拍地板。

他找到尼基了！


	3. Chapter 3

尼基他妈的一点也不在乎内城的这些操蛋的“高等人”怎么看他，他们可以尽情地用他们的高端手机互相发邮件，说什么“现在的混子越来越不像话了”这种冠冕堂皇的屁话，他真的不在乎，如果不是到了这一步，他压根就不想进内城，但事情就他妈的操蛋！他一把推开意大利餐厅的矮门，“欢迎光临”的自动感应在他脑袋后面响了一声，但没有服务生来接应他，他瞟了一眼吧台，服务生赶紧转过身子，背对上他，尼基哼了一声，走向餐厅最角落的四人位。

四人位靠墙的一边并排坐着两个男的，他们虽然各自干着自己的事，甚至没有互相说话，但他们坐得很近，大腿互相贴着对方。坐在外面正看报纸的是梅耶，小个子，犹太人，高等人中的高等人，贴着他坐的却是查理，幸运儿查理，查理是混子们的老大，老大的老大。尼基要找的就是他们两个。

尼基拉开查理对面的凳子，凳子拖拉着地，发出“刺啦”一声，梅耶翻过一张报纸，查理还在玩他的扑克，尼基一屁股坐在了凳子上，然后就再没有人说话了。梅耶一个字、一个字地读他的报纸，尼基就盯着查理，看他一遍又一遍地洗牌，他狠狠地盯着查理，想要对上他的视线，查理只是垂着眼睛看他的扑克。

最后打破僵局的是服务员，“请问需要点餐吗？”回答的是梅耶，他稍稍放下了报纸往窗边瞟了一眼，尼基好像听到他说了一声：“和之前一样。”咖啡和酸黄瓜很快就被端到了他们的桌子上，查理这才卡住牌，最上面的一张是方片K。

“里兹没有被感染。”尼基说完直接从酸黄瓜盘中里用手拎出来一片，塞进了嘴里，余光里梅耶又翻了一页报纸。

“他当然没有。”查理回答，把两片切好的酸黄瓜一片叉到了梅耶的盘子里，一片直接放进了自己嘴里。

“但他刚刚被医院抓走了。”查理听到后点点头，尼基咬紧了后牙，“我们也刚听说，”梅耶终于放下了他的报纸，报纸被他整齐地对折了两次后放在了桌上，“是被人举报了。”梅耶说得轻描淡写，眉毛都没皱一下。尼基看着他端起咖啡杯，齐着杯口吹了吹，抿下一小口。尼基紧紧地捏住桌子边，只有这样他才能不冲过去把那杯咖啡都泼在他身上。他突然就和这两个人玩不下去了，这个装聋作哑的游戏，他知道怎么才能赢，只要装到最后就行了，但是他做不到，他装不下去了。尼基看向梅耶，梅耶低着头正在切盘子里的那片酸黄瓜，而查理坐在他旁边，托着腮帮子看梅耶，好像他在做什么了不得的大事，而不仅仅是慢条斯理地吃个酸黄瓜。尼基想要深呼吸，但是他呼出的一口气断断续续。查理听到后把视线从梅耶身上移向了尼基，尼基更紧地咬住了牙。

“所以，”查理向后靠在了椅子背上，“我们能帮你什么？”这不是他要问的，尼基能听到他自己后槽牙互相摩擦出的一声短小而尖锐的声音，酸得耳根子都疼，他强逼自己放松，他知道查理真正要问的是“你来干什么”或者“你能给我们什么”。

“我有‘医生’的全部营生。”尼基说着把身子往前靠，两个胳膊肘一起撑在了桌子上，下巴垫在手上。梅耶这回抬起头也看向了尼基，查理却在说：“全部营生也不过是几个混子之间的小买卖。”尼基哼了一声，“还是小买卖纯粹因为‘医生’是个囊膪。你不应该最懂吗？这种买卖的玩法。”

查理将笑不笑的表情一下就变了，他沉下了脸，尼基却没打算在这里就住嘴：“你们把里兹送进去不就是为了‘医生’的这摊买卖吗？这次大清洗你们打算用什么名义？”这次轮到尼基往后靠在椅背上了，“难道来个人把零七八碎的都收拾好了再拱手送给你，不是更好吗？”查理抬起头，真正地看向尼基，他早年受伤的右眼睁不开，半垂着看向斜下方，眼睛里没有一点光亮，阴沉沉的；只有左边的眼睛能看出些变化和表情，但他现在没有瞪向尼基，不过是安静地看着这个半大小子。

“你想要什么。”梅耶突然在这时候打破了这两个人之间的安静，尼基眨眨眼，“我要出去。”他听到了自己才意识到了自己说了什么，像是被设置了自动回复的一台留声机，梅耶听到后朝着门口歪歪头，尼基“哼”地笑了一声，“我要翻墙出去。”

“不行。”

“你们之前就这么做过，我知道。本尼·西格尔，你们把他偷渡出去了，还记得吗？”梅耶收回了一直放在桌子上的胳膊，“这不一样，”查理瞟了一眼梅耶后说道，“本尼是我们自幼的朋友。”他朝着尼基抬起一只手挥了挥，好像这就可以说明所有的问题了。

这能也不能。

“而我可以给你们带来之后五年、十年的主要收入！”

“我们也可以不通过你直接收揽‘医生’的烂摊子。”

查理不再继续看着尼基了，好像这段对话已经结束了，他端起咖啡喝下一大口，然后伸手拿过了梅耶的报纸，摊在桌子上看了起来。尼基又咬紧了他的后牙，不能就这样了，但他想不出下一句话还能再说什么。确实，他们可以不通过他，直接把所有碍事的混子都抓起来杀鸡儆猴。混子其实就是一群游民，被这个破烂体制抛弃了的残次品，他们折腾不出来什么厉害的花样，只要持续地给他们毒品、药片或者随便什么能注射的玩意，就可以把他们当作街上的一滩烂泥，绕道走就完事了，这就是外城存在的意义。但尼基不是他们这些破烂，可他真的有什么区别吗？他甚至都没能像‘医生’一样有自己的一群跑腿的混子，他妈的，他说到底不过是‘医生’手底下一个手脚麻利的跑腿罢了。但事情不能就这么完了，他的呼吸越来越急促，指尖变得麻酥酥的，像是有什么东西要从他的指甲缝里钻出去一样。

“我们不和那些连自己被跟踪了都不知道的人做生意。”梅耶最后对尼基说。但他在说什么？被跟踪？自己被跟踪了？尼基猛地转过头看向意大利餐厅的落地窗外，刚好看见一头乱糟糟的头发躲在窗户边。他妈的，这又是哪一出？

“但你们肯定也不会和那些一点准备都没有，冲进来跟你们谈条件的人做生意，对不对？”尼基在凳子上坐直了身子，“他是跟我一起的。”查理听到尼基的话突然笑了，很短促地从嗓子里喷出了一口气，但他的右眼还是在耷拉的眼皮下，无神地看向尼基。梅耶则是面无表情地站了起来，查理跟在他身后，报纸和尼基就一起都被他们扔在了桌子上。两人从服务生手里接过各自的帽子，查理戴上帽子后回过身，“我们会再联系的。”他对尼基说。


	4. Chapter 4

如果尼基可以一枪崩了这个愣头青，他现在就开枪，但他不行。如果他想要逃出这被四面高墙禁锢的破地方，他要做的绝不是用一条头条新闻让自己曝光在所有高等人的手机里，他不傻，他知道得很清楚。所以他只能一把抓住汤米的胳膊，拽着这二傻子往外城走，他能听到另一人不停地在和他说什么，但他一个字都不想听。

尼基最后不知道他拉着汤米走到了什么地方，但周围逐渐都是脏兮兮的烂尾楼，街上不再有人行道，尼基觉得自己又能呼吸了，哪怕这空气中充满了一股尘土的土腥味。他松开汤米，“哥们，真不是跟你瞎说，如果可以的话，我绝对要把你的海报贴在我床头。额，不是那个意思，但我绝对会贴的！”他到底都在胡扯什么呢？尼基根本不想整明白，他一拳打向了汤米的肚子。

汤米之前从未打过架，他倒是想过很多次，甚至关上门了还自己假模假样地比划过两下，但他确实从来没有和真人打过架，结果上来就被尼基一拳打到了地上，他抱着肚子，彻底懵了。尼基哪里管他怎么样，他上去又是一脚。

汤米只剩下了条件反射，他不敢松开捂着肚子的两只手，只能使劲往后蹭，想要离尼基不停踢他的脚远一些。尼基咂咂嘴，一把抓住汤米的领子。汤米也是个大小伙子，比尼基还高一头，尼基一下拎不起来他。汤米被他拽得往前伸长了脖子，但他还坐在地上，两条腿胡乱地往前踹，想要从尼基的手里逃出去。尼基一口唾沫吐在了汤米的脸上，汤米赶紧闭紧了眼睛。隔着眼皮，他能感到尼基的口水挂在了他的睫毛上，但尼基抓着他的领子，他的脑袋动都不能动，更别提用袖子蹭掉他脸上的口水了。

尼基拎不起来他，就干脆压着他的脖子，把他往地上摔。汤米的后脑勺一下磕在了地面上。但还没感觉到疼，他先感觉到了口水迅速地干在了他的眼皮上，凉飕飕的。钝痛过了一会才传到他的脑子里。他这时候根本顾不上还疼着的肚子，他弓着身子趴在地上，两只手一起抱着他嗡嗡直响的脑袋，他用脑门顶着地面，小个的碎石头被压在了中间。

汤米这时候才敢睁开眼睛，但他眼前只有飞起来的尘土，他看不太清，脑子供血不足，看什么都晕，他只能感到带着口水的眼皮特别沉。尼基还在踹他，汤米不知道该怎么办。会死吗？这个想法很短暂地出现在了汤米的脑子里，但还没等他细想，他就撑不住自己了。

他歪着倒在了地上，碎石头划破了他的脑门，尖锐的疼痛相比于身上其他地方闷雷一样的钝痛，特别得明显。尼基的鞋尖一下冲到了他的鼻子前面。他赶紧往后仰头，同时伸出手挡在脸前。接下来他都干了什么，他自己也说不清楚。汤米隐约记得他隔着靴子抓住了尼基的脚腕，然后憋足一口气，使劲往下拉扯还站着的尼基。然后是怎么的？他反正最后终于压在了尼基的身上。他半跪在了尼基的肚子上，膝盖夹着尼基的腰，尼基在他的身子底下不停地往上拱，好几次尼基就要拧过汤米，再站起来了。但汤米每次都咬着牙，使劲把人又给压了下去，最后汤米不得已两只手一起卡在了尼基的脖子上，才把尼基彻底押在了地上。然后他要该干什么？汤米应该利用这个机会给尼基一拳，但他两只手都掐着尼基的脖子呢，他根本不敢松手。难道他要再使劲掐尼基的脖子吗？说实话，他也不敢。汤米就这么愣在了原地，尼基还在不停地挣扎，但他已经憋红了脸，只能用嘴呼吸，他的眼睛也都红了，头发里都是土。最后，尼基撅起屁股，屈着膝盖使劲往上撞向汤米的后腰，汤米被他顶得一口气直接呛出去了。

“我叫汤米！”他突然喊了这么一句。汤米也被自己的话吓傻了，他清了清嗓子，赶紧松开压在尼基脖子上的手，触电一样地从尼基的身上跳了起来，“汤米，汤米·李。”他蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，抹了一把脸。等他放下手的时候，尼基已经捂着他的脖子站起来了。他弓着身子，像是一只炸了毛的野猫。汤米瞟见了他另一只手已经攥紧了拳头。“呃……”他咽了下口水，像是真的面对着一只时空的野兽，他先是小心地、缓慢地往后错了一小步，然后快速地转过身，拔腿就跑。

汤米甚至不敢回头看一眼，他闷头往前跑，直到跑到家门口才停下脚。他低下头看了看自己，原来打架还会勃起吗？


	5. Chapter 5

帕梅拉第二天在校门口堵住了汤米，汤米脑门上的伤虽然不流血了，但还没结跏，他身上更是一片青青紫紫。帕梅拉拽着汤米一路走进了女厕所，然后锁上了厕所门。汤米还是第一次进女厕所，他摸摸女厕所的盥洗池，和男厕所的没有任何区别，但就是摸起来不一样。帕梅拉掐着他的下巴让他弯下了腰，同时从包里拿出来一个粉饼，一把按在了汤米额头的伤口上，汤米疼得一下跳了起来，帕梅拉白了他一眼，却抓住了汤米的手，把他又拉到了跟前，汤米不得不顺着她弯下腰，“我可以和我爸说说，让你明年申请和我一样的大学。”汤米眨眨眼，他甚至没意识到自己明年就要高中毕业了，但现在想想，也是时候了，他被尼基这么一顿揍，以后多半也不能当一个混子了。但他不想答应帕梅拉，让一个娘们的爹安排自己的后路也太怂了。他眨眨眼没吱声，帕梅拉明白了，她像是丢掉一个不要的玩具，甩开了汤米的手。

也不知道是帕梅拉给汤米上的粉管用了，还是帕梅拉的爸爸管用了，竟然没人拉着汤米问他是怎么弄了满身伤。这糟透了，如果大家对这都跟没看见一样，那他就算真的成了混子，还有什么甜头？他还不如拿个小矬子把书桌前那些竖道子都挫掉算了呢。汤米知道自己完了，或许他现在去哄帕梅拉还来得及。

又或许他要做的不过是上课时走个神，往窗外瞟一眼。

他妈的，尼基怎么在他们学校门口呢？汤米眨眨眼，蹲在学校大门旁边的确实是尼基。汤米像是一个鲤鱼打挺，突然从噩梦中挣脱出来了。他这次没费劲在桌子上画道，他虽然不聪明，但就算是他，都能明白尼基是在找他，而他呢，他再也他娘的不用上这个破学了。汤米站了起来，老师看见后停下了讲课，“汤米·李，现在还在上课。”汤米抬起手挥了挥，头都没回。“我去撒尿。”他说着出了门。

尼基看见汤米后从兜里掏出烟盒，弹出来了一根。汤米盯着他把这跟新的叼进嘴里，抽到一半的那根被他拿在手里，头对头地靠近了这跟没点的，汤米眼睛都不敢眨一下。尼基垂着眼睛，嘬上一大口，脸颊微微凹了下去，汤米感觉他恨不得能听见烟被另一根点着了时发出的“滋滋”声响，尼基放下了手，朝着汤米扬了扬下巴，汤米眨眨眼，咽下一口口水，这才发现他自己嗓子干得都要黏在一起了。他伸出两根手指头，从尼基嘴前夹住了烟，尼基呼出的热气直接打在了他的手指指尖，他差点把烟掉在地上。

汤米学着尼基的样子，也把烟叼在了嘴角，他试着吸进一口，“‘幸运儿’要咱们今天晚上干一单。”尼基选在了这时候说道，汤米的第一口烟就卡在了嗓子眼，呛得他不住地咳嗽，他听见尼基在旁边笑了起来。操了。“幸运儿？”汤米最后就憋出了这么几个字，尼基把抽完的烟屁股扔在地上，“他妈的，我真是他妈的想不通！”尼基从眼角瞟向汤米，汤米不敢应声，“怎么的就凭你，你！就他妈的差点毁了他妈的所有的东西？”尼基又叼上了一根烟，汤米不知道他到底干了天大的错事，“听着，”尼基说着停下了步子，他偻着肩膀，点上了烟，这次用的是打火机，“我不当你的保姆，我之所以会带上你，纯粹因为我跟他俩说咱俩是一伙的，你要是到时候出事儿了，也只能怨你他妈的非要跟踪我，听懂了吗？”汤米赶紧点点头。

尼基最后带着汤米走到了外城一个像是仓库的地方，里面是一排排铁皮房，他们停在了一间跟前，铁皮房里有一个很尖锐的声音正在大声地说话，“我就跟你们说，我现在都他娘的没办法看什么新闻播报，我一看见那婊子，就想起来她嘬我鸡巴的那个样儿。我跟你们说，脸蛋子完全都凹下去了。别的不说，活是真的不错！”屋里另一个更低沉的声音笑了起来，汤米刚要跟着笑，却又想起来了尼基给他点烟的样儿，突然又不太自在了。“他妈的这傻逼！”尼基骂了一声，汤米一哆嗦，以为尼基把自己刚才想了什么都看穿了，但尼基看都没看他一眼。尼基撅着屁股弯下腰，拎起被当作门的铁卷帘，“哗哗啦啦”的一阵动静挡住了屋里说话的声音。“他妈的还要我跟你说多少次？说话小他妈一点声音，还是你想要内城都围过来瞧瞧你裤裆里的破玩意到底几斤几两？”屋里只有一个灯泡，拉上铁卷帘之后很暗，汤米过了几秒钟才看清尼基骂的是一个金发的小个子男人，圆脸蛋，看着跟个小孩一样。“米克。”尼基朝着另一个人摆摆手，那人叹了口气才站起来，跟着尼基走到了角落里。汤米一个人在门口，站也不是，坐也不是。好在金发的男人也不见外，拍了拍自己旁边的位置，汤米就走了过去，坐在了这空仓库里唯一的一个沙发上。“所以你就是那个把尼基揍了的愣头青，叫汤米，是不是？”金发的小个子这次放低了音量，听起来没有那么尖锐了，“我叫文思。”文思说着从地上捡起了一个药盒，拿出来一版，把一个个药片都抠出来放在了手心里，“要吗？”文思一边问汤米，一边从沙发另一头摸出来一个小碗和一个小锤子一样的东西。汤米舔了舔嘴唇，“嘿！”尼基从角落里喊了一嗓子，文思停住了手头的活儿，“别他妈整这个没用的，我晚上需要这傻逼脑子清醒着！”文思耸了耸肩，“看起来没你的份了。”汤米虽然也想试试，但既然尼基都那么说了，他也可以这次就先在旁边看着。

文思把药片都放进了碗里，然后用小锤子的把儿把药片都碾成了不太细的粉末。他咂咂嘴，把碗放在了大腿上，从里面捏出来一撮，顺着自己的虎口上，放上了一小条，他然后用另一只手堵住了一边鼻孔，凑近了自己的虎口，就那么一扭头，就把虎口上的药末都吸了个干净。文思往后仰着靠到了沙发背上，汤米凑过去把碗拿了起来，他也用手指头沾上一点，舔了舔，就是普通的药，一股苦味。“那么点能有个屁用，”文思扭过头看着他说，汤米把碗放在了脚边，“至少得像我刚才那么多。操啊，我现在知道尼基为什么那么生气了，你还真是屁也不懂。”汤米刚想反驳，文思却已经自顾自地笑了起来，“但也被太多了，不然你就只能跟那家伙一样了。”文思朝着房间的另一个角落指了指，汤米这才看见那边还窝着一个人，“那是‘国王’。”文思说着胡乱朝着那人敬了个礼。

“国王？”汤米问道，文思又笑了起来。他妈的。“外号，你知道怎么你就知道混出名了吗？当你有了外号的时候，什么‘幸运儿’、‘小个子’、‘虫子’，就那个意思。不是你自己给自己起的那种。”汤米凑近了身子，他不知道为什么，但他瞟了一眼尼基，尼基还在跟那个米克说话，背对着他俩，他用了更小的声音说：“谁是‘幸运儿’？”文思这次笑都笑不出声了，汤米就听见他不停地往外喷气，像是一个水开了的破茶壶，“你小子连他妈的‘幸运儿’是谁都不知道？是你主子，主子上边的主子。”


	6. Chapter 6

米克不是一个有花花肠子的人，他早就活过了跟其他人拐弯抹角的岁数了，所以他直接跟尼基说：“你知道不带上这个麻烦货也行吧？梅耶再怎么精明，也没有心思管你到底是一个人去的还是两个人。”他一直驼背，也就四十多岁，却像是个干瘪的老头，他也一直说自己就是个干瘪的老头，毕竟老头也没有规定到底多大才可以，他保不齐从出生起就是个干瘪的老头了。但尼基还是二十岁出头，干瘪的老头得使劲抬头才能看到他的脸，尼基一手叉着腰，另一个手抹了把脸，“但我不是随便什么瘪三，不是他们手下的手下的手下，米克。我他妈的是冲到了他俩跟前，然后他俩告诉我：‘瞧，你把你的跟巴落在门口了’。你他妈的应该看看他俩当时的表情。”米克放弃抬头了，他往后错了几步，靠在了墙上，“这就是你自找的了，你确实从各种意义上来说都是打扰了他俩约会。”尼基这次两只手一起，更加用力地抹过他的脸蛋，“真是操了蛋了。”米克听到他低声骂道，“但你也可以换一个带着，起码不是这个刚出学校门的愣头青。”“换谁带去，米克？这几个就是所有剩下的人，里兹被抓之后，‘医生’立刻跑了，那个囊膪倒是跑得快。没了他，其他人也就都他妈的拍拍屁股滚蛋了。”米克耸耸肩，世道如此，还能怎么得呢？尼基突然笑了一声，“难道你个老骨头还能跟着跑？”“滚你丫的。”“那不就完了，带着文思那个不靠谱的蠢驴，我还得找对大奶子绑在棍子上，悬在他鼻子前边，他才能动弹。说到这个，斯凯拉呢？”米克歪过头看了一眼坐在沙发上的两个傻小子，“他那个新马子那儿呢。””那不是个上城的妞吗？”米克又耸了耸肩，“她爸妈是下城的。”谁说得准这都是怎么回事呢？

如果下城有任何规矩的话，那就只有这么一条：管好你自己就得了，别瞎掺和别人的逼事。

“难道我还能带上‘国王’？这个逼从里兹被抓之后，就把自己磕得一句全乎话都说不出了，真他妈的废物。”米克扭过头又看了一眼尼基身后，“如果你就这么放着你那个愣头青不管的话，我觉得你就只能带‘国王二号’去了。”尼基听到后立刻转过身，“真是操了蛋了！”米克听到后笑了一声，溜达着走到了角落里，坐到了地上，他看是没他什么事儿了。

给查理和梅耶干事远远没有汤米想得可怕，他之前听到的都是混子成天打架斗殴，说错一句话就会被满门抄斩，但事实却是他和尼基只需要把一辆卡车开到墙底下的无人区，然后就没别的了，甚至车都是装好了的，他们要做的真的就是等到天黑了上车，尼基开车，他在旁边坐着，然后再下车。

听起来很无聊。

汤米不知道自己是不是应该失望，但他还是跟尼基上了车。夜里的外城像是一座死城，街上一个人都没有，汤米瞟了几眼尼基，但尼基每次都是目不转睛地看向正前方，可汤米能感觉到尼基其他时候也都在瞟他，他该死的就是知道，他每次看向窗外，后颈就开始发毛，他最后只好踮着脚尖抖腿，直到他小腿开始发酸。汤米“啧”地咂了一下嘴，然后他在副驾驶座上扭了扭屁股，余光里尼基又瞟了他一眼，他转过了身子，一条腿盘在了屁股底下，膝盖擦着挡位的边，“看着不像能出事的。”他说道，尼基哼笑了一声，“你他娘的知道个屁。”汤米张开了嘴，但一个动静都没发出来，过了几秒，他舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“这街上甚至没个人影，还能出什么事？”

“这是下城。”尼基过了一阵才说，好像这就又可以解释所有了。汤米不想再继续这样了，所有的都他妈的是错的，外城不应当是混子被医院抓走了，而周围只有一群工人看热闹，外城应当是混子被医院抓走了，更多的混子冲过来把人抢回来；外城不应当是四个人在一间只有一个灯泡的破库房里不敢大声说话，外城应当是混子想嚷嚷多大声就嚷嚷多大声，操他娘的内城人；外城不应当是天黑了就仿佛有宵禁，街上空荡荡，外城应当是晚上没人睡觉，在街上撒泼、打架；外城不应当是死的，内城才应当是死的。这一切都不是汤米想要的，他想要知道到底哪儿出错了。

“你们混子不应该这时候都在外面混呢吗？”

“怎么的，你就这么想被抓到医院去？”

之后的一路，汤米再也没开口。


	7. Chapter 7

这一刻之前，墙下的无人区在汤米的脑子里真的就是无人区，四块长条状的荒地围在四面高墙下，光秃秃的，除了四面墙突兀地立在黄土地上，其他的什么都没有。在汤米的脑子里，墙下真的就应该只有黄土地而已。事实当然并非如此，无人区从墙根底下到无人区的边界全都布设了铁丝网和拦路的大沙袋，中间穿插着几个岗亭；而高墙也不仅仅是一面墙，墙上还有均匀突起的岗亭，岗亭里面不时有光柱扫向地面，仔细看的话，墙上还有防止攀爬的小刺和电绳。汤米像是一个第一次见到恐龙模型的小屁孩，什么都想去摸摸或者戳戳，但尼基没有给他这个机会，尼基直接把车开到了墙与墙拐角的一片阴影里。“你，”尼基下车之间转向汤米，伸出一根手指头指向他，“直接回去。”说完他就下车了，汤米一个人坐在车里，眨眨眼，还在寻思尼基说的这几个字。回去？回哪儿去？

要让汤米说的话，上次确实是他自己非要偷摸跟在尼基后边，结果坏了尼基的事儿，那或许纯粹是汤米的错，但这次就是尼基自找的了，他让汤米回去，但这黑灯瞎火的，汤米能去哪儿啊？回家？想都别想，他好不容易跑出来，可没有半夜回家挨骂的份儿，那难道是回他们那间仓库去？汤米也得知道路啊，尼基二话不说，带着他在城里一通开车，难道还指望汤米能自己找到回去的路？他怎么找？靠鼻子闻味吗？所以汤米是真的没有别的法子了，他只能等尼基走出去两步，从车上下去，然后猫腰跟在了他后边。

这活不是查理或者梅耶亲自安排给尼基的，找上尼基的是一个嘴巴很大的男人，他说自己叫泰勒，而泰勒说查理让他传话：“天黑了就上车，然后开车，停车，最后下车。”尼基听完就一个想法：就这？

所以尼基压根没打算就这么回去，他躲在了最靠边的一个岗亭后面，最危险的地方最安全，是不是？而且他在岗亭后躲着，又能看到阴影里的货车，还能看到墙根底下的动静。但这就让汤米只能躲在货车另一侧的轮胎旁边，货车本来就停在了阴影里，汤米躲着的那一边更是背光，啥也看不清，但如果有人正好从边上走过，余光里还是能一眼就看见他，好在来取货的人直接打开了货车的车厢，然后从更亮堂的那边开始搬货。

尼基看着他们先挪开了一个挡路的沙袋，搬开沙袋下的一个井盖，井盖刚挪开，就能听到“哗哗”的流水声。尼基瞪大了眼睛，他突然就都明白了，这是通往城外的下水系统，他们只需要把东西扔进去，就能顺着下水直接冲到墙对面。

之后，来搬货的人立刻站成了整齐的一排，从货车到井盖，人和人之间近乎标准的半臂距离。最靠近货车的那个人一下搬下两箱，两箱摞在一起刚好半人高，他把这两箱一起递给了下一个人，这个人再递给后一个，之后他只需要转过身，重复刚才的动作，因为下一份箱子已经准备好他去接了。就算是这些人都穿着便服，尼基也能知道，他们都不是普通人，他们都是守着这四堵墙的警卫。警卫和医院保安都是的高等人上人，享受了高等人的所有权利，还多了一份抓低等人的权力。

汤米也看傻了，这哪里还是人啊，这和流水车间里的机器有什么区别？这没有二十分钟呢，一车货都要被搬完了。搬货的那一队人看着没一个累的，但他是受不了了，他蹲得腿都麻了，他弯起腰，稍稍站起来一点，同时伸手下去捏了捏自己的小腿，酸溜溜的，但还没等他“嘶哈”出声，一只手就从他后面抓住了他。汤米被吓得倒抽了一口气，但这口气却因为他被死死捂住了嘴，呼不出去，就这么噎在了嗓子眼里。他在下一秒被人抓着脖子，脸朝下，死死压在了地上，汤米想要把自己撑起来，但他的两只手早就被那人抓住了。几天前跟尼基打的架和这个比简直是小丫头跟洋娃娃的下午茶。汤米先开始还试着挣扎，想要用肩膀撑起自己，但那人打横跪在了汤米的肩膀上，把汤米困在了他、货车轮胎和地面中间，他的膝盖一个压在了汤米的脖子上，另一个压在了他的肩膀上，汤米的上半身就被他死死按在了地上，只有两条腿还勉强可以动弹，但是他上不来气，吸进的空气都被憋在了嗓子眼，眩晕来得很快，他甚至连抬起手拍拍货车都做不到，只能拍拍地面，但这能发出什么声音呢？死定了。“操！”汤米最后隐约听见了这么一嗓子，但他听到得更多的还是血往脑袋上冲的“突突”声。他也没听到另一人撞上卡车时“嘭”的一声，他甚至都没能立刻意识到身上突然轻了不少。他爬不起来，他现在连顺畅地呼吸都做不到，他觉得他应该爬起来，起码应该动一动，他还没死，但他起不来，整个身子都麻掉了，他用力张开嘴呼吸，这一口气好不容易才吸到肚子里，嗓子到胸脯都火辣辣得疼。

汤米还想再趴一会，五分钟，就再歇五分钟…但有人一直再往上拉他，已经把他半个身子都拉起来了，但汤米现在撑不住他自己，那人稍稍一松劲，汤米就一屁股又坐回了地上。那人最后捞起汤米的胳膊，让汤米半挂在他身上，这才终于把两个人都撑起来。折腾完这么一通，他俩当然是再也藏不住了，一束追光从岗亭里打出来，直愣愣地照在他俩身上。汤米迎着光努力抬了下头，把他从地上拽起来的是尼基，他松了一口气。

“别装样子了，你又不能真的打死我俩。”尼基说着紧了紧揽着汤米的胳膊，把人往上撑。但汤米比尼基高一头，又缓不过力气，实在是站不稳。“你不知道我们这是给谁干活呢？”

汤米这时候的耳鸣好了一些，但他的脑袋还是嗡嗡的，“‘幸运儿’查理，你们不是所有人都给他干活的吗？想点新鲜的说吧。”

汤米在尼基更加用力地掐住他的时候，“唔”地哼了一声，他不知道自己到底出了多大声，可是尼基确实稍微松了些劲，“但我不是只给‘幸运儿’干活，你们不也不是吗？”

尼基等到搬货的那队人都走了之后才回到了货车这边，他也是直到这时候才看到汤米被一个警卫压在地上快死了。他说不准查理和梅耶到底是贿赂了所有警卫还是就那一队人，但他知道如果这时候再不赌一把，这牌就都爆在他手里了。他盯着那个警卫，眼睛都不眨一下，像是两条野狗，互相弓着背兜圈子，确认这块地盘到底是谁的。不许出声！尼基在心里要求汤米，或许是汤米下意识的动作，或许是他晕乎的脑子其实才更好用一点，他憋足了一口气，往上站得稍微直了一些。警卫瞟了一眼汤米，还是让了步。他放下枪，朝着岗亭挥了挥手，岗亭移开了他俩身上的追光灯。

尼基把汤米塞进了副驾驶，“我他妈的让你回去，你怎么他娘的就要跟这儿挨打？”汤米抬手指了指自己的嗓子，又朝着车门的大概方向摆摆手，然后头歪过去靠在车座上，没了动静，尼基一把摔上了车门。

直到尼基开着货车掉了个头，那个警卫还站在原地。他摇下车窗，“谢了，哥们。”他看到警卫的手又放到了枪套上，挑起嘴角，笑着加了一句：“我之前在哪儿见过你，是不是？看着脸熟。”


	8. Chapter 8

尼基没在开玩笑，他确实觉得那个警卫看着眼熟，回去的路上。他不停地咬他的嘴唇，等他们回到那破仓库的时候，他牙缝里都是丝丝的血腥味，像是指甲缝里的一个肉刺，尼基恨不得把指甲都一起拔了，就为了把它挑出去，但他就是想不起来这操蛋的混账到底是谁。他没有傻到直接把车开到他们那间的门口，只是停在了仓库门口。他下了车，打开副驾驶的车门。汤米瘫坐在副驾驶的座位上，尼基想要一拳打进汤米的肚子里，但就凭汤米现在的这副死相，他多半哼都哼不出一声就直接倒下了，尼基不过是白费力气。尼基想要做的是抓住一只麻雀，它也许偷吃了尼基的三明治，也许在尼基脑袋上拉了屎，谁他妈的在乎？尼基想要合拢两只手，把麻雀温热的小身子捧在掌心里，然后用力地挤压，像是从一个切好的橙子里挤出所有的汁液。尼基想要麻雀左右扭动却张不开翅膀，只能被困在尼基的掌心里，而尼基两根手指就能卡住它细小的脖子，如果他用力地拧，也许听不见，但绝对能感到“嘎嘣”一下子……

尼基眨眨眼，汤米没有醒过来，但他睡得很不踏实，不停地往下滑一点，拽着衣服一起，露出了他的整个脖子。尼基伸出了手，但是汤米的脖子上没有一点伤，尼基咂了下嘴，他的指尖能隐约感到汤米皮肤的一点热度，他突然停住了手，又舔了舔下唇，如果他现在也钻进副驾驶，他可以坐在汤米的大腿上压住他，两只手一起按在汤米的喉结上，汤米可以尽情地挣扎，但尼基绝不会松手，他会一直使劲，直到汤米再也折腾不动了，直到他感到“嘎嘣”那一下子。尼基甚至没意识到他已经踩上了货车上副驾驶的踏板，他又眨了眨眼，汤米哼哼了一声，朝着尼基稍微转了过来，像是小鸭子本能地找妈妈，尼基深深吸入一口气，缓慢又克制地呼了出去，像是叹了一口气。他弯下腰，踩着踏板探进了半个身子，撑起汤米的腋下，把他拖了出去。汤米像是一个睡熟了的小宝宝，往尼基身上贴，脸靠在尼基的肩膀上，鼻子顶着尼基的脖子，呼出来的热气一点不差地打在了尼基的皮肤上。尼基一哆嗦，把人直接扔在了地上，汤米嘟囔了几声，在地上滚了半圈，最后后肩靠着仓库大门口的柱子，缩成了一团。尼基瞪向他，竟然都这样了，这个逼还没醒？

汤米最后是被吵醒的，他勉勉强强睁开了一只眼睛，满眼的头发，有一瞬间他坚信自己不是死了就是瞎了，但紧接着他就听见了一阵小姑娘的笑声，那头当在他眼前的头发贴着他的脸往上滑了过去，汤米跟着抬起了头，却没想到看见了文思，他怀里还抱了个小姑娘，小姑娘胖乎乎的，一头金发，长得和文思几乎一模一样，她现在正低着头，要不是文思还揽着她的肚子，她可能就摔下来了，但她还是使劲往下，朝着汤米伸出了胳膊，好像非要够到树梢最外面的那个果子，“还躺在地上干什么呢？快滚起来！”汤米听到眨眨眼，他朝着那小姑娘也伸出了手，食指勉强勾上小姑娘的姑娘，小姑娘笑了起来，用整个手抓住了汤米的一根手指头尖。汤米整个身子都冰冰凉，小姑娘的手却柔软又温暖。汤米盯着小姑娘目不转睛地看，瞧得眼睛发酸，却不敢移开眼珠；小姑娘垂着眼睛盯着汤米的手指头，时不时发出一两声“咯咯”笑声，在文思怀里扭扭屁股。

汤米以为他俩这样呆了好久，但其实还没几秒文思就看不下去了。他往上托了托小姑娘，小姑娘一下就不管汤米了，她侧过身子，坐在了文思的胳膊上，文思托着她的屁股。小姑娘抓了一把文思的长头发放进了嘴里，同时不停地口齿不清地喊着“爸爸”、“爸爸”，文思趁着他女儿看不见，不轻不重地踢了一脚汤米的小腿，“赶快滚起来，要干什么都进屋再说！”

汤米傻愣愣地点了点头，文思也不等他，迈过他就往仓库里走了。汤米看着他的背影，小姑娘这时候趴在了文思的肩膀上，正朝他挥手，他又点了点头，听见自己“唔”了一声，却想不明白自己这是在答应什么呢。


	9. Chapter 9

“国王”还在仓库里呆坐着，甚至还在上次汤米见他的那个位置，汤米吓了一跳，文思倒是见怪不怪了。他把怀里的小丫头放在了沙发上，“斯凯拉，”汤米听到文思这么喊那小丫头，小丫头朝着文思歪了歪脑袋，文思伸出手指头抹了一把她的鼻头，她又笑了起来，余光里汤米看到国王“稍稍”抬起了头，“帮我看着汤米叔叔，好不好？”文思指了指汤米，斯凯拉抬起了胳膊，晃荡着腿，“汤米叔叔！”她喊道。文思推了推汤米的肩膀，竟然愣生生把汤米推了一个趔趄，汤米吃痛地哼了一声，他的嗓子没什么大事了，后背却像是一块烫熟了的铁块，动弹不得。文思咧了咧嘴，转而用两根手指头轻轻地戳了戳汤米，让他赶紧去陪斯凯拉，自己朝着“国王”走了过去。

汤米几乎是僵直地倒在了沙发上，说实在话，他感觉自己是死了一糟。斯凯拉却不管这些，她立刻爬到了他的腿上，她身上跟她的脸蛋一样肉肉的，倒是不硌人，“汤米叔叔！”她一边说着，一边把手掌放在了汤米的胸脯上，小姑娘的手很热，汤米眨眨眼，好像是一个火星靠近了冰块，虽然还是不暖和，但火星周围的冰确实开始慢慢地化成了水，汤米缓慢地、一点点地重新感到了自己的心脏，在小姑娘的掌心下，一下接一下地跳动。他抬眼瞟了一眼文思，没想到刚好看见文思抬起手攥住了“国王”的衣领，汤米刚能喘匀的气又卡在了喉咙里。他听到“咚”的一声闷响，文思抓着“国王”的衣服，把他从地上拎了起来，又用力推在了这间仓库的破铁皮墙上。这破仓库不过是五面铁皮拼在了一起，一面铁皮突然受了重力，其他四面跟着一起晃悠，灰落了一地。“唔！”汤米突然听到这么一声，他瞪大了眼睛，好像一个鲤鱼打挺，三更半夜得突然惊醒。他低下头看到斯凯拉被他护在了身子底下，而他不知道什么时候整个人跪在了沙发上，一手撑在沙发扶手上，另一只手揽着斯凯拉的后腰。小女孩呆在他怀里，一点也不害怕，反倒是他自己出了一身冷汗。文思正在吼着什么，但他嗓子太尖了，汤米一句都听不清，他慢慢地放下斯凯拉，再次翻回身子，重新瘫坐在了沙发上。

他一定是在什么又睡了过去，但他一直能听到文思的声音，可他就是睁不开眼睛，还有一个暖和又软乎的小东西蜷在了他旁边，人家的小短腿在他的大腿上，脑袋靠着他的胸脯。是斯凯拉吧，他放下胳膊，两只手一起把小姑娘揽到了怀里。

汤米是被尼基推醒的，但他的眼皮实在是太沉了，他哼哼了几声，带着怀里的斯凯拉一起转过了身子，他低下头，把脸藏在了斯凯拉的头发里。“米克，我真的他妈的见过那个傻逼警卫！”汤米听到尼基说道，却听不太出来米克回答了什么，那老头的声音太低了，“他妈的，你是终于痴呆了吗？我难道见过什么正道上的人吗？那警卫肯定有问题，屁股底下铁定有屎，不然我也不会见过他，但我就是想不起来他是哪个鸡巴玩意。汤米也看清他的脸了，操，汤米，别他娘的睡了！”尼基一把扳过汤米的肩膀，汤米使劲睁开眼睛，尼基离他特别近，他一下就醒了。“汤米，你丫能不能有点用？你也看见那个揍你的警卫了吧？就跪你后背上的那个，他长啥样，给米克说说。”汤米点点头，但还没等他开口，尼基就继续说下去了，“尖嘴猴腮的，脸很长，高颧骨，细眼睛。操，这越说越眼熟啊！”汤米揉了揉眼睛，又轻轻拍了拍自己的脑袋，那人长啥样来着，他当时净挨打了，压根没看清楚。

斯凯拉也被吵起来了，汤米把手塞进小姑娘的腋下，把她从自己腿上抱到了旁边，他的腿又麻了。“有点像斯凯拉，但斯凯拉这个脸……”汤米几乎一整天没说话了，这么几个字说得他口干舌燥，嗓子恨不得要裂开了。他举起两只手，松松握成了拳，放在了自己的脸颊旁，比划着斯凯拉的婴儿肥。米克对着他翻了个白眼，尼基却转过身，一把抓住了汤米的手腕，汤米愣住了，“操！”尼基喊道，汤米感觉有吐沫星子被喷到了他脸上，“他妈的，想不到你还真有点用！”尼基说着往前探过身子，他放开了汤米的手腕，却又抓住了汤米的肩膀，他说话声音越来越大，又带着汤米一起前后晃悠起来，悠得汤米一阵恶心。幸好米克还算是个有分寸的人，他赶紧在汤米真的把胃酸都吐出来之前，拉开了尼基，“所以到底是谁啊，操啊，你丫倒是说啊。”尼基瞟了一眼米克，眼神又回到了汤米脸上。尼基舔了舔嘴唇，汤米跟着也舔了舔嘴唇，但汤米的嘴唇干得裂开了，吐沫粘上去沙沙的，有点疼。尼基哼哼笑了一下，把斯凯拉抱到了自己和汤米中间，“文思他大舅子！”尼基还没说完就忍不住哈哈地笑，米克和文思都瞪大了眼睛，汤米转过头看了看文思，又回过身子看了看斯凯拉肉肉的后背，大舅子的话，就是斯凯拉妈妈的哥，对吧？而斯凯拉呢，小姑娘朝着尼基伸出了胳膊，要他把自己举高高：“尼基叔叔！”

尼基两只手卡着斯凯拉的腰，稍稍用力，把小姑娘抛到了半空中，“他妈的，喊我哥！”


	10. Chapter 10

汤米一句话都插不进去，他只能抱着腿蹲在沙发上干瞪眼，他甚至不敢往后靠在沙发背上，他的后背铁定都肿起来了，他感觉自己的皮都被撑起来了，像是一个装了太多水的气球，碰到就又酸又疼。尼基还是坐在他旁边，汤米扭过头去看他，尼基手指头里夹着一根烟却没有抽，烟就这么一直烧着，烟灰积了一串。汤米用拇指搓了搓自己的食指和中指的指尖，指纹互相摩擦，糙糙的。汤米其实不记得他抽的那根烟到底是什么味道了，但他现在搓搓手指就还能感觉到他从尼基嘴里接过烟的时候，指尖感到的那股温热的、带着点湿气的呼吸。

尼基突然瞟了一眼汤米，汤米眨眨眼，没意识到自己一直盯着尼基的嘴唇，像是个被抓住偷糖吃的小屁孩，他赶紧把手塞在了屁股底下。尼基就跟没注意到汤米这一连串的动作一样，他甚至正眼都没给汤米一个，他一直看向米克，俩人来来回回地说什么“萨利斯”。但他同时往旁边歪了歪，倚在了沙发的扶手上，汤米这下不用转头都能看见尼基的大半个身子，

尼基然后抬起手，把烟送到了嘴边，烟灰掉在了他的衣服上，汤米清清楚楚地听到尼基“啧”地嘬了下嘴，然后把烟咬在嘴角，扭了扭腰，抖掉了身上的烟灰渣。汤米的脸颊一下就热了，他赶紧把脑袋转到了另一边，好像没开苞的娘们第一次看见男人脱裤子。他隐约听到了文思的笑声，但没可能是在笑他，是吧？操，这都什么玩意啊。

他转过头才看到斯凯拉还在，小姑娘正在地上爬着玩呢，她手脚着地，像是个小猫崽第一次走路，晃晃悠悠地往前挪。汤米顺着她往前看，她正朝着“国王”爬过去。“国王”这次却没有像是往常一样半睡半醒、昏昏沉沉的，他现在可以说是挺精神的，正皱着眉盯着斯凯拉，却好像又不是正正地看向斯凯拉。汤米顺着他的眼神往过看，这才发现斯凯拉和“国王”的目标压根就不是对方，而是地板上一个小玩意，汤米眯起眼睛，这才看清那到底那是个什么玩意，是个白色的小圆片，却不圆，好像是豁了一大半。斯凯拉又往前挪了一步，那小玩意就在她跟前了，她伸出手去够，“国王”突然跟上了发条一样，他往前扑了过去，简直不像是个人。他一只手朝着那个小圆片抓过去，整个身子却是瞄准了斯凯拉，恶鬼抓魂一样。

“嘿！”

汤米没意识到他喊出了声，他只顾着朝着斯凯拉伸出手，想要把小姑娘抱过来，但他的身子还很僵硬，他压根没能冲出去，不过是连滚带爬地摔下了沙发，上半个身子趴在地上，胳膊还伸在前面，一只脚却卡在了沙发上。没等汤米反应过来，他只感到脑袋顶上一阵风，然后就听到了斯凯拉的哭喊。汤米赶紧抬起头，下巴蹭在地上，多半又破了皮。斯凯拉吓坏了，坐在地上抹眼泪。汤米半走半爬地凑过去，把小姑娘拉到了怀里。他这才松了一口气，往后一屁股也坐在地上。

冲过去的是文思，他像是一头牛，弓着身子，用肩膀撞向“国王”，把“国王”死死地压在了地上，拳头打进“国王”的肚子。文思粗粗的喘气声和“国王”吃痛地喊叫混在了一起，斯凯拉却不再出声了，在汤米怀里哭得直打嗝。尼基和米克这时候才走过来。尼基弯下腰，从地上捡起了那该死的玩意。汤米听到尼基哼笑了一声，他突然就打了个冷颤。尼基把那玩意扔给了米克，然后径直地走过去朝着“国王”的脑袋连着踹了两三脚，“国王”抱着脑袋往回缩，文思却把他牢牢地按在原地，“国王”只有挨打的份，最多是发出些干呕的声音，无处可逃。汤米看得愣住了，斯凯拉在汤米怀里转过了身子，汤米下意识地托起小姑娘，让她把脸靠在了自己的肩膀上。最后是米克拍了拍汤米另一边肩膀，汤米一哆嗦，这才回过神。

米克蹲在汤米旁边，手里还拿着那个玩意。汤米这下看得清清楚楚，那是之前文思吸的那种药片。“伤员就别折腾了吧，小伙子。”米克说着把那片药扔在地上，脚踩上去，把它捻了个粉碎。


	11. Chapter 11

汤米这一天竟然睡到了自然醒，他抬起胳膊，扒着沙发的靠背，把自己从沙发的二人座上拉了起来。他趴在沙发的靠背上，好像闻到了早饭的味道，火腿肉三明治，过生日的时候妈妈才会做的，他吸了吸鼻子，真正能闻到的却只有脏土和烟灰。他闭着眼睛皱起了鼻子，一罐冰啤酒突然贴在了他脸上，他猛地挺直了腰板，一下就醒了。他现在和尼基他们在一起，睡在仓库的沙发上。“啊，醒了醒了！”这次冰他起床的是文思，汤米转了个身子，坐回到了沙发上，他接过了那罐冰啤酒。

“现在不被冰这么一下子都起不来床了吗？”米克靠着墙坐在地上，正在看报纸。文思从沙发后面迈过腿，“噗”地一声坐在了汤米旁边，“小心扯了你那两个蛋，小短腿。”米克放下了报纸，正好赶上文思冲着他竖起来的中指。“国王”那天之后就没再出现过了，换成了汤米一直守着这个仓库。他就睡在这张沙发上，睡到什么时候也不一定，反正到了该醒的时候，不是文思就是米克用冰啤酒把他叫起来，甚至有一次还是尼基过来把一罐啤酒扔在了他的肚子上。他现在小口抿着啤酒，脑子还是一团浆糊。

仓库的卷帘门从外面拉了上去，“哗啦哗啦”的一串声响。文思一下就蹿了起来，带着沙发一起晃了晃，汤米跟着转过头，看到尼基走了过来，手里还拿着一个黑色的大垃圾袋，“搞来了？”尼基没搭理文思，把垃圾袋扔在了地上，文思立刻围了过去，汤米也站起身想要走过去，但还没抬腿就听到米克“啧”地咂了下嘴，他停在了原地。但米克压根没搭理他，他撑着自己的膝盖，把自己推了起来，不紧不慢地走到了门口，把卷帘门拉了下去，又是一阵“哗啦哗啦”的动静，盖住了文思扒拉垃圾袋的声音。米克关上了门之后径直地从尼基、文思和垃圾袋旁边走了过去，又坐回到了原来的地方。汤米看了看文思他们，又看了看米克。米克这才注意到了汤米，他摆摆手，“折腾不动了，你们几个小孩自己玩去吧。”说完，他又捡起了报纸打开举到了脸前。

文思这时候已经把垃圾袋里的东西都折腾出来了，汤米也凑了过去，他看到文思手里的东西一哆嗦，下意识地往后退了半步，还没喝完的那罐啤酒被他一晃，洒出来了不少。“操啊，你看着点！”尼基一把抓过汤米手里的啤酒，把剩下的几口一股脑地倒进了自己嘴里。等他喝完，易拉罐已经被他捏瘪了。

文思手里举着的是一套防护服，连带着像是防毒面具的口罩和护目镜，防护服已经有些脏了，应该收紧的袖口也有些往外翻，但整体还算完好，连防护服上的名牌都还在，汤米凑过去瞧了瞧，上面写着的名字是道格·塞勒。“是不是贼酷？”文思说着把衣服往自己身上比划了比划，但衣服在他身上一看就不合适，连体防护服的裤脚都耷拉到地上了，“这之前被‘国王’和‘医生’藏哪儿了？”尼基还是没回答文思，不过是“哼”了一声，“这也太大了，我压根穿不上啊？”文思虽然这么说，但他已经拉开了防护服上的拉链，想要穿上试试了，尼基直接扇了文思的胳膊一巴掌，从他手里拿过了衣服，“这不是废话吗？压根就不是给你穿的，你丫想得倒挺美。”

“今天晚上？”米克还是拿着报纸举着脸跟前，尼基拿着防护服走过去坐到了沙发上，“车钥匙。”尼基说着从裤兜里掏出烟盒，叼上了一根。米克放下报纸，没起身但稍稍抬起了屁股，从屁兜里拿出了一个黑色的车钥匙扔给了尼基。“你有车？”汤米趁着文思还在摆弄护目镜，赶紧坐到沙发了。尼基一个人就占了大半个沙发，汤米只能贴着扶手，溜边挤了进去，但尼基非但没让开，反倒是彻底横过身子，踹着汤米的大腿，舒舒服服地、半躺半靠地赖在了沙发上。“不然你以为我每天晚上睡哪儿？”隔着大半个仓库，汤米都能看到米克翻的白眼。

“会开车不？傻逼自动挡。”尼基说着把车钥匙扔给了汤米，汤米赶紧点点头，他爸有一次喝多了让他开过一次。“算了。文思！”文思带着护目镜，正在把口罩系到脸上，“晚上你开车，带着汤米，到时候脑袋给我放清醒一点！”

等会……汤米看着手里的车钥匙，今晚？就今天晚上？


	12. Chapter 12

米克有的是一辆房车，文思在上车之前把钥匙扔给了汤米，朝着他挑了挑眉毛，然后绕到了副驾驶，俩人都没看见早就上了车的尼基。汤米的屁股还没挨上驾驶座呢，“文思开车。”尼基躺在房车的行军床上，翘着二郎腿，身上披着那套防护服，护目镜已经套在了脑袋上。文思也许是被吓得大喊了一声“操！”，但听起来更像是小姑娘的尖叫。汤米直接蹦了起来，脑袋直愣愣地撞在了车门框上。汤米捂着脑袋看向文思，文思耸耸肩，直接从副驾驶迈腿跨到了驾驶座。

“没你想得那么复杂。”文思一边开车一边说，他歪着身子，靠在驾驶座的车门上，一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手朝着汤米瞎比划，“我们在医院里有个内线，把没过期的药登记成过期的，然后跟着特殊垃圾一起扔出来。而我们，勤奋的打工安保人，过去收垃圾。”汤米往后瞟了一眼尼基，尼基这时候已经换上全套装备，就差口罩了，汤米转过身子，两只手一起搂着副驾驶的靠背，尼基瞟了他一眼，“嗯……”尼基把口罩扔到了床上，“有屁赶紧放！”文思在旁边笑了一声，汤米转头看向他，文思这时候倒是坐得又正又直，两只手都放在方向盘上了，汤米转过了身子。

“听着，”尼基下车前指向后视镜里的文思，文思挑了挑眉毛，“等我上车了安生把车开回去就成，不许飙车，不许瞎几把折腾，听到没有？”文思摆了摆手，尼基拉开车门就下去了，但他走过副驾驶的时候，敲了敲汤米旁的车窗，但他头都没回，径直就走向医院后门了。

文思等尼基一走，就放下了座位，他半躺在座位上，枕着自己的胳膊，“所以……”文思说着，把腿翘到了方向盘上，“汤米崽……”汤米眨眨眼，文思从来没这么喊过自己，“路上你是想问尼基什么玩意？”汤米抓了抓自己的头发，这么多天过去，他的头发成了一个要长不长、要短不短的长度，发梢刚好扫过脖颈，怪痒的，“啊……”文思这次转过头看向了汤米，“要知道，尼基起码说对了一件事。”汤米学着文思的样子也挑了挑眉毛，文思哼笑了一声，所以汤米觉得自己应该是弄巧成了拙，“有屁确实赶紧放，别磨磨唧唧得像个娘们。”汤米眨了眨眼睛，又舔了舔嘴唇，这才终于说：“你们经常这么做吗？”文思这下彻底笑出来了，“操啊，扯什么蛋呢！”文思说着放下了腿，坐起身子，但他紧接就整个人都往前趴到了方向盘上，“尼基都是第一次干这种高级活儿吧，我们之前也就是一群混子罢了。”

医院的后门是专门倒垃圾的，要尼基说，和偷着卖药的差不多是一套流程，外面的证明了身份，里面的把门开一个缝，给钱，拿货，关门，走人。确实差不多是这样的，唯一的差别就是他们比真正收垃圾的早到了几个小时，里面的人就是“医生”的内线，也不用什么刷卡证明身份，他直接把东西扔进垃圾桶里，把垃圾桶从后门推出来，尼基拿货走人。起码尼基是这么盘算的。

他没算到的情况是内线没有直接推出来垃圾桶，而是自己走了出来，那人也穿着一套防护服，说话的声音闷闷的。“你他妈的是谁？”那人直截了当地问道，起码可以确定一件事了，这逼绝对是内应，不可能是高等人，“收拾这烂摊子的人。”尼基能看到他身后就是交货的垃圾桶，不过是这个逼挡在了中间，“什么烂摊子？”尼基不确定这个护目镜到底是会让他的白眼更显眼，还是给挡了个全乎，他娘的最好是前者，不然他就跟这儿白费劲了，“哥们，听我说，你要不要继续赚这笔钱？你要知道，这事儿要是被抖搂出去，你跟我们是一条火线上的蚂蚱，你也吃不了兜着走。”尼基恨不得能听见那人在脑子里打的算盘，操，怎么每个人就非要都这么费劲？“十个点，这他娘的比‘医生‘给你的翻倍了，结钱老地方。”那人听到后往旁边让了一步，终于把那天煞的垃圾桶推了出来。

“别装了，汤米崽，”文思伸手过去推了一把汤米的肩膀，“你当时想问尼基的到底是什么？”汤米转过头看向了窗外，尼基还没回来。“汤米崽，这也就你和我，还有什么不能说的？”

“只是……尼基让我也跟来是什么意思？看着也没什么要我干的。”汤米说完了也没把头转回去，他能听到文思又躺回到了座位上。

“这谁知道呢，尼基有自己的想法，他可能连个笑脸都是他自己安排好的。没准是让你看着我别跑去睡女人，但也没准……”文思话说到一半就不说了，汤米看向车窗上文思有些变形的影子，“事成了的话，谁不想有个屁股操呢，谁他妈的说得准？”


	13. Chapter 13

从市中心的医院到墙脚下的破仓库的路确实不短，但也不长，毕竟四面墙围起来的这个国其实不过巴掌大的地方，但刚到半路，尼基就突然说要下车，临走扒着车窗问文思说什么：“你确定在那儿吧？“文思翻了个白眼，但他同时也紧紧地攥住了方向盘，”尼基，听着，我再给你说一遍。我也就知道萨拉斯之前把套和震动棒都藏在哪儿。你要我实打实地跟你说‘我确定’，这不是等着我闹笑话呢吗？“尼基嗯哼答应着，转身走了，而文思坐在驾驶座上，皱着眉，垂着眼睛盯着自己的大腿。他突然一拳打在了车门上，整个车都跟着晃了一下，汤米张开嘴想要说些什么，但他也不知道他说什么才能显得不蠢，所以他又把嘴闭上了。他们这辆车就在路边停了好一会。

汤米看着文思深深吸入一口气，肩膀跟着这一口气一起耸了起来，过了几秒才再次放松，但他还是没有松开死死抓着方向盘的两只手，“汤米，”他重新启动了米克的房车，车子突突了几声才打着火，“哥们，听着，”汤米突然不敢看向文思，所以他只是“嗯”了一声，没有转头，直愣愣地看向正前方，“斯凯拉那事儿，我应该谢谢你。”汤米下意识地又“嗯”了一声，但他等到文思又开了口才意识到是哪件事，“那丫头要是当时嗑药了或者被‘国王’……”文思没继续说下去， “不管怎么样……”文思歪过身子，拍了拍汤米的大腿。汤米终于敢转过头，他看向文思，文思的肩膀又耸了起来，他像是一只正在守护领地的熊，“我已经找其他哥们处理过‘国王’了，你不用管这些。所以，就是……谢了，哥们。”汤米咬住了他的腮帮子，他握了握拳头，突然希望米克能够在他的房车里存一些冰啤酒，这样他就能拿过来一瓶冰文思一下，哪怕是冰自己一下呢。但是米克这车里就只有一张床，想要撒尿都要下车去找个树坑。所以他什么都不能做，也不知道该说什么，只能又“嗯”了一声，像是个卡了壳的收音机。

但他确实有些话想要问文思，可现在问了就好像是故意欺负文思一样，因为就算文思现在像是一只守着领地的熊，却更像是一只丢了崽的母熊，谁也不愿意去踢一只丧家犬，是不是？可这儿还有一个尼基，谁不管三七二十一上来就揍了汤米一顿，谁二话不说就把汤米从学校勾搭了出来，谁现在扔下了汤米和文思不知道跑去了哪里。汤米又咬了一口自己的腮帮子，然后想着：“都操他娘的吧！”他一下转过了身子，把一条腿坐在了屁股底下。“谁他妈的是萨拉斯？尼基现在又去哪儿了？这都他妈的怎么回事？”他没意识到自己说的有多大声，但连着问了一串问题之后，汤米有些上不来气。文思看着倒是突然就放松了，他“噗”地笑了一声，像是一个被扎漏了的气球，“你怎么突然有骨气了？腻腻歪歪烦了？”汤米终于忍不住翻了个白眼，但他确实是终于感觉能够正常地呼吸，不用一天到晚都提着一口气了。他伸手过去锤了文思一拳，文思笑着往旁边躲，车被他开得歪歪扭扭，得亏他们这时候已经开到了地方。

文思没急着下车，汤米也就没动。文思把车熄了火，然后又趴在了方向盘上。“萨拉斯是我女朋友。”汤米瞪大了眼睛，文思瞟了他一样，撇了撇嘴，“就算是前女友吧，怎么说呢……”文思把自己的脸蛋在胳膊上蹭了蹭，他这下看着更像是个小屁孩了，“我俩没整好，萨拉斯就怀孕了，就斯凯拉。”汤米点点头，他也不是真的傻，“但这孩子……你看，是真的操蛋。我俩当时都是混子了，这孩子算什么？但那也是条命啊，之后就……哎！”文思突然直起了身子，他拍了一把方向盘，不小心按响了喇叭，俩人都一愣，但好在三更半夜的，周围也没别人了。文思抹了一把脸，“总之，最后是我带着这个孩子，萨拉斯就……她被抓到医院了。”汤米咽了口口水，文思一只手撑着脑门，看向了车窗外，好像一下子老了好几十岁，而之前那副小孩样儿不过是汤米看错了。“刚才停车的地方是萨拉斯他们家，尼基现在应该是摸进了他们家找料儿去了，就你们都神神叨叨的那个警卫不就是萨拉斯她哥嘛。”汤米扭了扭身子，他的腿已经麻了。“什么料儿？”他问文思，声音比刚才小了很多，“鬼知道。反正只要能有什么站得住脚的，能明明白白说清楚那警卫确实是萨拉斯她哥的，这之后就好说了。也不能就一群混子跟这儿逼逼，没人信。但尼基这到底是要打什么牌，我也整不明白，这种大事得问米克。老实说，我一点都不想掺和，我还有个丫头要操心呢。但如果真的找到真材实料了，那倒也是有意思，警卫这种高等人得活儿，怎么也不能落到成分不好的户头上。”


	14. Chapter 14

尼基找到的是一张底片，他让文思去印一张出来，文思却带回来了两份。尼基扯过一张就走掉了，文思盯着手里剩下的那一张，站在仓库中间，一言不发，最后还是米克叹了口气，走过去从文思手里拿过了照片，文思却连头都没抬，一动不动的，好像还在看手里的照片，哪怕他手里已经什么都没有了。米克拍了拍他的肩膀，汤米在沙发上都能清清楚楚地看到文思一个激灵，“你还能看出花儿来？别想了。”米克说着坐到了汤米旁边，汤米凑了过去。到底都是什么照片能有这么大的能耐？他却发现那不过是一张普普通通的全家福，爸爸和妈妈坐在第一排，一对兄妹站在后面。那女孩子铁定就是萨拉斯了，长相说不上漂亮，颧骨很高，显得她尖嘴猴腮的，奶子却很大，撑得衬衫扣子都绷紧了，汤米看向站在萨拉斯旁边的男的，确实是那个人，虽然那警卫块头更大，又剃了个板寸，但这张尖嘴猴腮的脸是认不错的。

尼基这次大白天就明晃晃地开着米克的房车到了墙脚下，那警卫站在最跟前的岗亭外。尼基摇下车窗，探了个脑袋出去。“一般不都约在别的地方吗？你不怕我直接做掉你完事？”那警卫先开了口，尼基嗤笑了一声，却不是因为警卫说要做掉他，而是低等人怎么都是低等人，就算混到了高等人，也不过是滥竽充数，帮着高等人做出一副更高等的样子罢了。“你做掉我也没用。”尼基说着把照片递给了他。

文思最后靠着沙发坐在了地上，汤米把腿抱到了胸前，给文思让开一些地方。“斯凯拉呢？”汤米问道，是有几天没看见小丫头了，文思抹了一把脸，“在人家家里呢，可当个宝贝了。”汤米点点头，这说的就是文思那个新马子的爸妈家了，他也想不出什么别的可聊，只好抓了抓自己的下巴，“那丫头还是在我放车里生的呢。”也不知道是安静了多久，米克突然说道，汤米“唔”了一声然后才反应过来，一下转过了身子。文思哼哼笑着打开了一罐啤酒，“那最后一罐了！”汤米赶紧说，文思白了他一眼，喝下两口之后把罐子传给了汤米，汤米第一口还没咽下去呢，米克就用手背拍了拍他的胳膊，他朝着米克摆摆手，又咽下一口，“那不就也只有你那辆破车了吗？找床单可是费老劲了。”文思说着伸手又拿过了照片，他向后靠过去，枕着沙发坐垫的边儿。他把那张照片举了起来，让三个人都能一块看着，“斯凯拉长得确实更像我。”汤米点点头，也幸好是更像文思一些，他长得更好看，“你更出生的时候也跟个肉丸一样？”米克喝到了那罐啤酒最后的几口，“那你可得注意这点，老了容易长胖。”文思抬手锤了米克的腿一拳，“但我倒希望斯凯拉性格能更像她妈。”汤米挑了挑眉毛，但俩人都没看见，“那丫头确实也挺绝。”

看着那警卫皱着眉却还是瞪大了眼睛，尼基忍不住挑着嘴角笑了起来，这波稳赢。“这也说明不了什么！”嘴硬也没用，尼基明白得很，对方已经输了，“你这是什么屁话，萨拉斯不是你妹妹？”那警卫瞪向尼基，尼基却是更开心了，“哦，这话应该这么说，萨拉斯曾经是你妹妹。”

米克把空了的啤酒罐压扁之后随手扔在了地上，文思捏着照片的手指刚好挡住了坐在第一排的爸妈，汤米不知道他是不是故意的，“绝啥啊，当初我俩也是希望她爸妈能起码看在孩子的份上，就算是还不认萨拉斯，孙女总是还要的吧？这不是才把孩子生下来之后，回去试试运气的吗？”米克哼了一声，“那运气还真是不咋地。”汤米眨眨眼，又看向照片，他大概听懂了。他也照过全家福，也是爸爸妈妈坐在第一排，他和妹妹站在后面，那天他穿的是什么来着？他想不起来了。“说的是呢，一手烂牌打不出同花顺。”文思把照片折了起来，只留下萨拉斯一个人，“便宜了尼基了。”米克先是瞟了一眼汤米，然后伸手下去拿过照片，“那倒也不一定，这算是重新开局了吧。”

“哥们，”尼基趴在了摇到尽底下的车窗上，“别跟我这儿浪费时间了，事情是怎么样，你也都清楚。我不得不承认，我能理解，这谁家要是有两个孩子，一个是混子，一个却看着还像样，那谁都会有一个偏爱的。但我也必须要说，你们家玩得还挺大的，我就说萨拉斯这个性子总不能从石头缝里蹦出来的。可举报一个混子然后送另一个孩子来这儿当警卫，啧……玩得未免也有点太大了。”

“米克，”汤米说着蹲上沙发，坐在了扶手上，正对着米克，“尼基去找那警卫是要干什么？”余光里，文思也转过了身子，“去要挟那人呗，不然还能干什么？”这次连文思都跟着翻了个白眼，“这我知道，我也不傻。”米克听到后笑了一声，汤米踹了他一脚。米克这才扭过头看向汤米，他上下地打量汤米，汤米挺直了腰板，米克最后又瞟了一眼文思，“那小子想要出去。”出去？去哪了？汤米对上了文思的眼睛，“他要出墙？”文思这一嗓子喊得汤米耳根子发酸，他甚至没听到他自己回答了一个“但”字，米克却明显是听到了，“但什么？”他问汤米，说得比往常更加冷漠，声音却很低，汤米咬住了自己的舌头，这才没能下意识地回答说：“但四面高墙是国民安全最后的保障。”虽然他不懂这话到底有什么问题，但他能看明白这不是米克要的回答，或者说这正是米克想要的回答。“但怎么出去？‘幸运儿’同意了要送他出去？”米克耸了耸肩，不再搭理他们两个了。汤米眨眨眼，旁边的文思却一下站了起来，好像突然听懂了米克压根没说的话，他皱着眉瞪向米克，米克却一副什么都发生的样子，不过又是混日子的一天。

最后那警卫抬手揉了揉自己的眉头，尼基就等着他再开口，“你到底要什么？”警卫说，尼基伸出手把照片从警卫手里拽了出来，看了最后一眼，又把它塞进了警卫的上衣口袋里，“我要你们这儿的料儿，大料，新鲜的那种，到时候你知道到哪儿找我。”他拍了拍警卫的口袋，“这张你就自己留着吧，我那儿还有，当然了，我有的也不只是这张照片。”他说完回到了车里，但临走他还是加了一句：“别想着不告诉我啊，最后我都能知道。反正你们家的缺德事也不是我干的，但到时候酸果子也只能你来吃了。”


	15. Chapter 15

梅耶半压着查理，他的鸡巴还埋在查理的屁股里，凉掉的精液和润滑液黏在他俩中间，高潮一点点退下，梅耶哼了一声，把自己从查理身上撑了起来，鸡巴随着他往后撤，带着精液和润滑剂一起，慢慢地滑了出来，查理却一下抬起手，压着梅耶的后颈，把他重新拉回了自己的身体里。梅耶刚射过的鸡巴抖了一下，他一下绷紧了身子。查理用大腿夹住了他的腰，稍稍挺起身子，舔进了梅耶的嘴里。梅耶又哼了一声，然后闭上了眼睛，压着查理的肩膀把人又压回到了床上。

查理住在市中心最高档的宾馆里，包下了顶层的套房。宾馆的落地窗看出去，直直对着高墙，低头往底下看的话是医院，宾馆就建在医院旁边，是第二接近市中心的建筑了。查理的房间只有一位固定的服务生打扫，说是服务生，其实出了酒店也是她，不论是开车还是临时跑个腿，她的女儿受查理的照顾，在梅耶的办公室做文书。她每周都会把一辆手推车推进这屋，手推车上面那层放满了打扫房间要用的玩意，下面那层却是墙外送进来的报纸、杂志，有时候还有那么一两部色情电影。

查理一个人占了整张床，梅耶就压着他的胳膊，靠在床头柜上。但查理没一会就烦了，他翻过身子，一条腿横在了梅耶的腿上，他又戳了戳梅耶的腰。梅耶却头都没抬一下，扇了查理的胳膊一巴掌。哦？查理抬眼看向他，却发现梅耶皱着眉，嘴抿得死死的，绷得周围的皮肤近乎发白，查理也坐了起来。“是本尼。”梅耶在查理凑过来的时候把报纸递给了他，报纸两折中间的投稿专栏上有一条应召女郎的广告，查理瞟了一眼就把报纸扔到了一边，“我读不懂那破玩意。”确实，墙外的报纸当然不是用墙内的语言写的，但查理也不是一个字都读不懂，更况且那是本尼发给他们的。梅耶从床头柜上拿过烟和查理的打火机，他点上了一根，吸进满满一大口。查理等到梅耶这口烟咽得差不多了，才从梅耶手里拿过那根烟，自己也抽上了一口，“他要见面。”梅耶说道，查理摇了摇头，往后又躺到了床上，他把烟递给梅耶，另一只手揉了揉自己的眉心，“那混帐以为咱们不知道他把咱们的钱偷给他马子？还往跟前送？”梅耶抽完最后一口，查理又点上了一根，“我们谈过这事儿。”梅耶说着用脚碰了碰查理的大腿，“所以咱们一直都没让大家投票决定本尼的死活，但他要是自己往跟前送可就是另一回事了。”查理说。床垫在梅耶起身的时候先是往下一沉，然后又弹了回去。梅耶走到了落地窗前，他背对着查理，他的腿上被查理抓过的地方还是一片红。

“梅耶……”查理叹了口气，也下床走了过去。“我知道。”梅耶接过查理的烟，抽完了最后几口。他俩谁也没有再说话，并肩看向窗外的整座城。这座城就像是一条永动的流水线，不过两侧干活的不再一个个活生生的人，而是一条条机械手臂，就连混子也不过是被淘汰的机械手臂，有的是因为型号旧了，有的是因为少了颗螺丝或者碰坏了关节，而有的不过是少上了一次润滑油，扔到一边换新的永远比修好坏了的省事。“本尼是咱们从小的朋友了。”梅耶说，查理没说什么，他安静地站在落地窗前。既然梅耶说他知道，那他就是知道，不需要查理多嘴。查理看向窗户里梅耶的倒影，梅耶也没有叹气，他不过是鼻翼动了动，比往常呼吸得更重了一些。最后梅耶走到了桌子前，扯过一张上面印着宾馆名字的便签纸，“我会回他的。”查理点了点头，他在窗户前多站了一会，垂着眼睛，最后看了一眼医院，医院安安静静，好像是一间许久没有人烟的空屋。“尼基那帮人最近闹得挺凶。”他抓了抓自己的屁股，从地上捡起自己的衬衫，披在了肩上。梅耶嗤笑了一声，他放下笔，“对付熊孩子打一顿从来都没有，没收了玩具才行。”


	16. Chapter 16

汤米一直以为尼基是个小头领，那想必什么都是尼基来带头做的，但事实上文思才是吃得更开的那个，文思认识更多的人，就连之前给‘幸运儿’传话的那个泰勒他都认识。文思混得比尼基好多了。这倒也正常的，说什么头领不头领的，其实在混子这个圈里，所谓头领不过是能想出来今天去哪里闲逛，又去谁家地下室喝酒罢了，没什么大用处。可是汤米也感觉到了，事情到了尼基这里，好像就又都不太一样了，或许是因为这是尼基，而尼基想要逃离这四面高墙。但为什么要走呢？汤米还是想不明白，其实他想明白了也没用，尼基也不跟他一起玩。尼基其实连他们的破仓库都很少回，不像是米克和文思，每天跟上班打卡一样地叫汤米起床。米克或许不到三十五岁，但他就是个老头，每天都在看报纸，没什么劲，所以汤米就都跟在文思后面，俩人一起把医院偷出来的药卖给其他混子。不知道是不是因为斯凯拉那事儿，文思也没轰过他，甚至有时候还带带他，颇有一副小弟翻身做大哥的感觉。

“听着，汤米，”文思这次带着汤米到了外城和内城交界的地方，“这是笔大买卖，这个泰勒手底下有路子，要是这笔做成了，咱们之后就不用继续挨家挨户地跑了。”文思一边说着一边搓了搓手，汤米点点头，他低头看了看文思的脚，文思虽然还站着，却一直在抖腿，鞋尖在地上一点一点的，“但这样不是就容易被上头发现了吗？”文思一下就不抖腿了，他抓了抓自己的脑袋，然后憋出来了一声笑，很难听，“那‘幸运儿’他们铁定早发现了，这不是到现在都还没事吗？铁定是尼基之前找他们打过招呼了吧。没事！”汤米这次没跟着点头，但他也没多说什么别的，毕竟文思也有些道理。

他俩翻进一户人家的后院，敲了敲地下室的通风窗户。文思敲得挺有意思，汤米跟着也敲了一遍，挺有节奏的几声。后门一下就开了，一个长头发的男人堵在了门口，他眼睛细长，眼角向下耷拉着，嘴唇却又挺厚，长得也不是特别漂亮，但让人挪不开眼睛，汤米盯着看了又看，这时候文思已经从那人身边挤进屋里了。“那谁啊？”汤米眨眨眼，意识到那人是在说他，“乔哥，这我们这边新来的，就那天跟尼基打架的那个！”汤米抬起胳膊抓了抓自己的头发，头发这时候已经长得很长了，他也知道这时候他可不能认生，但文思那小子可是从人家胳肢窝底下钻进去的。那个乔哥最后又看了他一眼，然后转过了身子，“进来之后把门锁上。”汤米赶紧小跑着进了屋。

他们直接下到了地下室，乔朝着他们随便摆了摆手，自己躺在了沙发上，沙发上还坐着另一个人，那人就是泰勒了，乔就枕着泰勒的大腿，自己的腿架在沙发扶手上踹了出去。他们这个地下室里的东西可比汤米他们的破仓库多多了，从茶几到柜子一应俱全，甚至还有个电视。文思过去坐在了茶几的另一边，正对着泰勒，汤米也就学他的样子，坐在了文思旁边。文思没有直接开口说话，而是把一板没拆封的药片放在了茶几上，推到了俩人跟前。泰勒不过是扫了一眼，乔直接把药拿了过去。他往上起了起身子，靠着泰勒的胳膊。“泰勒哥，‘医生’这不是跑了吗？我们之后管医院的这药，还是跟之前一样的。”乔把这一板药里的每一片都扣了出来，拢在手心里。他拿起一片试着舔了舔，汤米看到一咧嘴，他恨不得现在还能尝到那药的苦味，明显乔也不爱吃它。“你跟这儿胡逼什么呢？哪儿来的之前？”泰勒说着伸手指了指茶几上的一个小碗，碗里还有一个捣蒜的那种捣子，文思连忙把东西一起递了过去。乔把所有的药片都扔了进去，他捣的时候整个人都歪了过去，那捣子的那边肩膀高高抬着。捣子和碗碾过，发出一声接一声刺啦刺啦的刺耳动静。“那不是‘医生’那人太囊膪了嘛？那要是他之前早来找泰勒哥，我看也不至于这么狼狈！”泰勒笑了一声，他的嗓子很沙哑，这一声笑听着瘆人，乔这时候终于捣完了，他从碗里捏出来一撮，放在了虎口上，就像是文思之前的那样，按着一边的鼻孔，一扭头就把药粉都吸了个干净。他吸完擦擦鼻子，躺回到了泰勒的大腿上。

“尼基知道你们过来跟我卖药吗？”泰勒说着接过了碗，也念了一撮放在了虎口上。“跟他有什么关系！”汤米突然开口说道，泰勒停住了动作，文思更是明显被吓了一跳，他一下扭过头盯着汤米。

确实，之前卖药的时候，汤米都不怎么说话。但话说回来，之前卖药的时候，汤米压根不用说话，要是跟那些阿姨或者穿着暴露的姐姐那里卖的话，汤米和文思只要一起笑一笑，东西就卖出去了，那要是向其他男的卖药，他们一般看在文思的面子上，也都直接买下了。

“跟他有什么关系呢？他现在又不在。”汤米感觉一口气突然就都顶在了嗓子眼，“之后我们给你供货，你去分销，不就能赚上好一笔了吗？你要是嫌赚得不够多，你哪怕找人往这里面混面粉，能卖出去两倍、三倍的呢。我真是不明白这跟尼基能有什么关系！”汤米越说脸蛋越热，最后好不容易才住了嘴。泰勒盯着他又看了一眼，然后笑了起来。粉还都在他的虎口，跟着扬起来了不少，他又从碗里捏出来一些，码在了虎口上。“这小屁孩还挺有意思。”他跟文思说完，低下头吸走了药粉。

文思又开始抖腿了，“但说真的，泰勒哥，你肯定也是知道的。就这药，建高墙的时候不就开始整了吗？最开始说是什么狗屁疫苗，然后说是抗生素，现在都直接宣传是增强体魄的玩意了。可咱们是一直嗑的啊，这除了能让人越来越嗨，还有什么别的用？但都这么长时间了，他要是哪天医院直接开始卖了，是个人都能买到了，那咱们还去哪儿赚这笔钱？所以不得现在抓紧这个空啊？你也知道查理和他那个小个子的犹太人，之后正规化了，钱可不就都被他们抢走了？那犹太人可是高等人里的高等人啊。”文思擦了一把嘴，干在嘴角的涂抹被他都蹭在了手背上，“这药片可是最后一个没被‘幸运儿’从中抽走一笔的买卖了。”

泰勒没回答文思，他吸完那药粉就往后靠在了沙发上，视线越过了汤米和文思的脑门。汤米的脸还烫着，但他手脚都冰冰凉。“这确实是好货。”不知道过了多久，乔突然说了一句，泰勒跟着点了点头，“我不做‘医生’那破烂货色的小笔买卖，你每次从医院带出来的货都直接给我，价钱还是‘医生’时候的那个数就成。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别问设定原型，问就是美国  
> 评论、点赞都是极好的，有反馈的读者就是我爸爸。


End file.
